


Only for Me

by liliesinthesky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Post-timeskip Kagehina, Public Sex, Vague setting, non-canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesinthesky/pseuds/liliesinthesky
Summary: Set after the Msby- Schweiden game, before the Olympic games.In a secluded beach somewhere along Rio de Jainero, Brazil, Hinata shows off his acquired dancing skills from his years prior in the country.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Only for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest listening to either: Grelinho de Diamante original or the Brega Funk Remix. And Bola Rebola (Tropkillaz) while reading to get an idea of what music Hinata is dancing to. I'm aware it's not everyone's cup of tea, but it's recommended for atmosphere .

"Where are we going?"

Hinata's small footprints get washed up by foamy water crashing against us. We walk alongside the rocky uneven shore, my mind fuzzy, my body feeling heavy. 

"To my spot. I use to come here to meditate. It's pretty secluded."

"You also asked me if I could really dance like those girls". 

"Yeah, but I was mostly kidding".

"Don't you want to want to see it and feel it?"

* * *

His back to me, bare feet dig into the sand in front of my own. His movements sway in front of me, slow at first. I can barely hear the music playing beside us, just the beat of a drum and Hinata's hips grinding into my groin. 

They move slow, side to side, his ass making circles that alternate in direction. My hands feel frozen to my sides, my gaze hypnotized in the sway of hips, the scent of his hair, the unbuttoned shirt allowing me to see his skin glistening in the last rays of sunset. 

And every time the drum plays alone, the beat accelerating and stopping, Hinata grinds deeper into me, harder. His back arches, bringing his hands to his knees as his ass circles into me.

"Move, Kageyama, and close your eyes. Listen to the drums. Feel my hips, they're guiding you, it'll feel a thousand times better if you grind against me." 

I do as I'm told, his grinding digging deeper, slower still as he finally moves with mine. Slowly, sloppy but so hot. 

So hot. I feel my body flare-up, my heart rate picking up, the sand still warm under my feet despite it being past sunset. My senses overstimulate with his dancing. I drag my fingertips under his shirt, caressing down to the base of his ass, bringing him closer to me. I long to have every inch of his exposed skin against me. 

"You're gone aren't you? Never smoked?" 

"Shut up, move faster, you're burning up my dick". 

His back hits mine fast and strong, pinning me to a rock, his body comes even closer, our legs almost entangling as he dances faster on me, and I desperately run my hands up his opened button-up, feeling up his muscles to his nipples, erect under the ocean breeze. I pinch them and his moans sound like whispers against the waves by us. I need more of him.

I take off his shirt and quickly shrug mine off, immediately taking hold of his waist again, keeping our rhythm.

"I can feel you so well over your clothes, you're moving your hips so good".

His voice breaks into breathy moans, his head leaning down on my shoulder, his hips grinding down on me. 

"Tell me you've only done this to me". 

"Yeah? What if I did do this to someone else". 

I grab his hips and turn him over, pinning him against me, finally getting a look at his flustered face, his body and neck masked with sweat from our dancing. 

"You've always been mine, whether you were here or in Japan, you should know better than to try anything like this on someone who isn't _me_ ".

My voices trail off as I kiss Hinata down his lips to his neck, biting on his sweet spot, already bruised from past kisses. 

"I'm the only one who can feel you dancing like this, I'm the only one who can grind against your little ass, Shouyou. You're mine." 

I bite hard down on his neck, and the music keeps moving us, the heat between us continuing as we shed more clothes.

"Tell me, baby. You're only for me".

"I'm ahh... I'm all yours. I only dance like this for you".

* * *

The sand against my legs feel dry, hard, and now cover almost every inch of our skin, my hands guide Hinata as he straddles me, his knees to either side of me, and I lazily caress them. The moonlight shines down on him as his entire body sways over me. His lips slick with my saliva, collarbones full of bite marks, and his sides adorned with bruises caused by my aggressive movements. I bring his mouth down to my mine again, humming loudly against his lips, my tongue taking control of our kiss. His breathing comes out ragged against me, his mouth wide open as I drag my tongue lazily over his, tasting the sweet aftertaste of the dessert we shared. I raise his hips slowly and back away from our kiss to place my fingers on his mouth, his tongue lapping at them slowly, sucking from the base of my knuckles up to my fingertips, his eyes never leaving mine.

Still holding on to him, I raise his ass on the air as I begin to finger him, delicious lewd sounds surround me once again. Time is nonexistent to me now, unsure if we've been like this for five minutes or an hour. Hinata overtakes my thoughts, my entire being focused solely on him.

"Fuck me while you dance on me". 

He moans out his response, my fingers finding his spot and he arches into me, and I bend my fingertips over and over, his mouth drooling, eyes rolling back. He cums, my eyes still glued on his lewd face, but I can feel his cum over my chest and thighs. Feeling all the blood rush to my dick from watching him, I position myself over his slick entrance, and grind my hips up to his, entering him and bringing him lower, sitting him on me as I fully settle inside of him.

He's warm inside, clutching down my dick as I help him move to the rhythm, voices far off call for us, but they fade away to drums and the sound of our fucking, his ass coming down fast and hard on me, my lips against Hinata's ear, moaning out how good he's fucking me, describing how good feels inside, perfectly taking me up to the base. I tell him how he was made to be fucked by me. 

He cums again, and I cum inside of him, and we finally stop moving. Our lips crashing down on each other and the music never stops. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I can't dance to save my life. But I had this general idea for months. Hinata learning how to dance latin/Brazilian music? Hell yes we all know he's got the stamina for it. Hope I made it sound like I know what the hell happens when you grind lol.


End file.
